


Only Ones Who Know

by razzaraptor



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzaraptor/pseuds/razzaraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And even if somebody could have shown you the place you wanted,<br/>Well, I'm sure you could have made it that bit better on your own,</p><p>You are the only ones who know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Ones Who Know

“I promise I’ll stay in touch,” A smile appeared on the all too familiar face, however Mark wasn’t looking. Once more, lies spilled out of his mouth and only Mark could feel the bittersweet sensation running through his veins. A chuckle forcefully escaped his lips and they curved into a smile too; he shook his head dismissively as he balanced his weight against his forearms,   
“What’s so funny?” Such an innocent voice asked, as if Jack honestly had no clue at all as to what he felt, as per usual. _It was all too familiar for Mark._ He looked at his friend, the gleam in his eyes portraying how naïve he really was and sulkily sighed; for a second he paused processing his words.

“Tell me, when was the last time you cried?”   
A bewildered expression washed over Jack’s face in an instant, blinking once or twice in order to understand his question, he opened his mouth yet no words flowed out and instead, he shut it. Of course, there was no response. For a minute, maybe two he kept quiet.   
“Last night at the leaving party, I teared up.” The youngest of the pair replied as he scratched his neck; nervously wracking his brain to ‘honestly’ answer the question he received, “I guess I’m stone cold.” He laughed awkwardly as he fidgeted with the hem of his black shirt.

“No one’s stone cold,” Mark said blatantly, seriously, his hands running across the grass that was long overdue a trim as his friend watched his moving hands, “You know I know you’re not sad about leaving.”   
Jack’s face shot up in an instant, a frown formed across his face, yet he looked as if he had scruffily painted a disappointed expression on his face; similar to a clown’s makeup, “Of course I am! This is my– _Our_ hometown.”   
“I’ve seen your face Jack. When you told me you were leaving this place, you were ready to impress and there was fierce excitement in your eyes,” He replied ever so easily, the words were already balancing on the tip of his tongue, “Your eyes were so bright. I could tell that you couldn’t wait to get away.”

“No Mark–“ Jack managed to say, however his throat felt as if it tightened as no words came out – Only silence.  
“If you want to argue, I’m here all day however you got a plane to catch in,” He quickly checked his watch, glancing at the clock moving ever so quickly; “About ten minutes.”   
“Actually, make that nine.” Mark looked up from his watch, as he tapped his fingers on the ground.  
The bland tone his friend had, the replies filled with bitterness, made him know that he was trying to aggravate him, that he wanted a reaction and surely enough, Jack gave him a _damn_ one.  
“Why are you so angry about me leaving? I thought out of all the people, you’d be happy!” Jack snapped; his voice rose ever so loudly. The anger bubbled in the pit of his stomach; his palms beginning to shake furiously and his heart accelerating by the second.

Mark copied the same smile Jack held on his face only a few minutes ago, “Who said I was?”

“You know what? I’ll see you soon Mark, I don’t want to be late.” Jack huffed, as he stood up. He swept off the dirt from his jeans and shoved his hands into his pockets; turning around as he felt his eyes prick with what seemed to be tears. He pulled his sleeve, wiping his stinging eyes.  
“Hey Jack?” Mark asked and in an instant Jack turned around, his eyes widened and bright, his tears paused for a second; his eyes wanting, craving  to hear a certain string of words lined together, to be brought back and for things between the two to be back to _normal_ ,

 “Don’t keep promises you can’t keep.”

_But sometimes, things can’t go back to being normal._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song 'Only Ones Who Know' by Arctic Monkeys.
> 
> I haven't been writing that much because I haven't been feeling it? This was nice to write though.


End file.
